The freakyness of Drama
by kittenyumi
Summary: Its the first day of school off the island. A TrentXGwen fiction side pairings BXG CXD R&R please Rated T for some mild language and themes
1. Chapter 1 Surviving

Beep Beep Beep gwen woke up startled by her alarm clock, and almost broke it in half with fustration trying to turn it off. It was the first day of school she thought to herself, then she jumped out of bed and walked over to her closet. "Nothing to wear." she said to herself "Wait why do I even care?" She threw on a black halter top and some jeans, then grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door. Trent was outside waiting for her.  
"Good morning beautifull." he said hoping to get on her good side. "Oh hey trent thanks for picking me up." Gwen said trying to sound enthusiastic.

" My pleasure...oh and happy first day of school!" Trent said and kissed her.

"Ready?" he asked,

"Not exactley." Gwen said.

"Why not?" Trent asked.  
"The first day of school is always a downer, because we get new teachers, and that they sometimes act overly excited to be there...it kinda kreeps me out." Gwen cringed at the thought.  
"Yeah that is true...oh look here we are!"

They got out of the car and noticed 2 figures running twords them, and then all of a sudden got tackled by the figures "Bridgette!" Gwen shouted and laughing at the same time.

"Geoff!!" Trent also shouted and was cracking up.

"Trent man what's up long time no see!" Geoff said.

"Nothing really dude you?" Trent asked

" Gwen its so great to see you again!" Bridgette smiling. "I know Bridgette ive missed you so much!!"

They all ran off to get their schedules to compare there own with eachother. When they got there they got in line, Geoff was first to get his he was reviewing his schedule when he overheard heather scream "I have a begginging reading class?!!"

Ezekial ran up to her "What period?" ezekial asked her. "3rd period" she said solemly. "Really i have that class that period 2!!"

" Oh that makes it even better!" heather storms away with Beth and Lindsay trying to keep up with her.  
Geoff laughs and then Trent walks over and looks at his schedule. "Dude we have biology study hall and Calculus together!!" Trent laughed.

"All right man! We get to disect frogs together!...no offence bridge." Geoff said looking at Bridgette. " Its fine....heh me and Gwen got all our classes but 5th together!!" Bridgette exclaimed. "Great! I'm actually starting to like this first day back!" Gwen exclaimed.  
"Thats the spirit dude!!" Geoff laughed.

Gwen just smiled and saw Courtney and Duncan running up. " Hey everyone its nice to see you all again." Courtney said and flashed a smiled in return. "Whoah look at the time we need to go class yay." Duncan said sarcasticly

"Lets go!" said Trent.  
~Gwen and Courtney~  
Everyone walked in seperate ways but Courtney and Gwen they both had language arts with eachother. "Are you excited?!" Courney asked hoping up and down, "Not as much as you are." Gwen said and laughed.  
They finally arived to find that their class was full of people they knew Katie and Sadie were there so was Justin, Eva ,and Heather. "Oh boy." Gwen and courtney both said when they saw heather in front of 2 empty seats that were only left. They sat in the seats and hoped heather wouldent notice them when she turned around. "Gwen and Courtney what are you two doing here?!" She yelled. "Uhm were here for class?" Gwen said. While everyone looked at the three. But just then the teacher came in....

~Trent and Geoff~  
They both didnt notice they had math together untill trent walked in. "Hey Geoff i didnt know you had class with me." Trent said. "Oh coolio another class togeth!" Geoff said. Trent sat down next to him and then beth walked up "Omg hey guys!" Beth pretty much yelled. "Heh hey beth." they said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2 the mistake

Bridgette was walking into biology when she bumped into Duncan "Hey Duncan what are you doing here?" Bridgette asked. "Well I was about to skip bio...but it looks like you have biology with me so ill get this class over with with you." Duncan said. "Thanks Duncan your the best! You know that right?" Bridgette laughed. "Psh i get that all the time." Duncan winks at her. They walk into class when....Bridgette walked into some random prep. "Oops sorry.."Bridgette said helping the person up. "Lol np the names Amilea whats yours??!!" yelled the prep Amilea. "Heh my name is Bridgette its nice to meet you err Amilia.."Bridgette said. "Ok ok save the socilizing for later!" Ducan said to them and draged Bridgette to a table and sat there looking around. Back in reality wise the day went by so quickly that they didnt notice it was the end of the day. They're walking out to the parking lot to all pile up in Trent and Geoff's car when Amilia again pops up "HEYY!!" yelled Amilia. "Heh hi...." everyone kinda mumbled..

"Hey Amilia its soooo great to see you again." Duncan said sarcastically. Bridgette looked at Amilia and it looked like she was about to cry. Bridgette elbows him in the stomach.."What Duncan meant to say was whats up?" Bridgette saying quickly. "Oh well first this morning I like saw this like soooooo cute dog and like i was like i like want him so like bad!!" Amilia said. She went on and on and on and on...oh did i mention and on? Gwen looked at Trent, and Tent looked at Gwen. Just then an idea poped up in Gwen's head. "Hey Amilia i like so know someone that you would be great friends with!!" Gwen trying to communicate with her, "Really who?!!!" Amilia asked Gwen hopping up and down. "Her name is Lindsay shes so like you!" Gwen said "Lets go find her..." Gwen said pulling Amilia with her putting a thumbs up behind her back. "What would we do without Gwen?" Courtney asked, "Well if we didnt have her my life wouldn't have a meaning you know the usual." Trent said smiling, "True." said Geoff "And we wouldn't even know each other probley.."

"Were almost there." Gwen said looking back at her friends waving at her mouthing thank yous. "Omg yay!!" Amilia said. "Hey Lindsay I have a surprise for you!!!" Gwen yelled trying to get Lindsay's attention. "Really what is it??!! Omg is it like the top from American eagle waiting for to come in my size??!! Lindsay said smiling her face off. "Even better let me introduce you to Amilia your new twin!!" Gwen said shoving Amilia in front of her. "Hi!! Omg i just like love your shoes!!!" Amilia said. "Awww thanks I love yours better though!!!" Lindsay said "EEEEE!!" Amilia and Lindsay said. With Gwen trying to slip away unnoticed. When the case was clear she made a run for it.  
"Where is she?? Its like been an hour!" Courtney said. "Chill Court its only been like 15 minutes literally." Geoff said. "Oh...I knew that i was just testing you!" Courtney yelled. "Aww poor princess she was wrong for once." Duncan said teasingly laughing. "What ever." Courtney said. Just then Gwen came running up out of breath "I...got...her...with...Lindsay!" Gwen hardly said in between breaths. "Whoa are you OK Gwen?" asked Trent. Just then Gwen fainted with her head hitting the concrete really hard "Gwen??!!" Trent yelled picking her up. "We need to get her to the hospital and fast! I think something wrong with her!" Trent started up the car. Everyone else jumped in Geoff's Honda and followed Trent there. When they got there they rushed her to the emergency room. Bridgette was crying,Geoff was patting her back,Trent pacing back and forth trying to hold back the tears and Courtney just staring blankly at her face looking paler every minute with Duncan trying to focus on something else and not the life or death situation here. "Doc whats wrong with her?" Geoff asked the doctor "Well...we really don't know but its weird weve never had anything else like this..." The doctor said with Courntey looking up. "Is she going to be OK?" Courtney asked. "Well....." the doctor said

* * *

**Ohhh cliffhanger :3 to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3 Familys not such great friends

Just then Leshawna burst through the door and making Geoff fall on his face, because he was standing in front of the door. "Where's my girl??!!...oh sorry Geoff." Leshawna said and ran over to Gwen. "What's wrong with her??! Leshawna said glaring at the doctor. "....as I was saying we don't know well find out when she wakes up." the doctor said. Duncan walked over to him then got in his face "And when will that be sweetie??" Duncan asked about to hurt the doctor. "...oh oh Uhm overnight...hopefully?" the doctor said trying to slip away.

"Fine." Duncan sneered "She better." They waited there forever it felt like. Courtney took out her phone to check the time "Ugh its 10:00 my parents are soo going to kill me!!" Courtney said running out the door. "Its ok guys I'm gonna spend the night here..."Trent said yawning "I wana make sure she's ok." "I'm going to stay here too everyone I want my girl to make it through...and if she doesn't...well...I wana be here for her last moments." Leshawna said with a tear streaking down her check. Bridgette started crying "I really hope she makes it and I want to stay but I'm already in enough trouble with my parents I have a 6:00 curfew."Duncan, Geoff ,and Bridgette walked out with their heads hung low. Eventually it was 2:00 and Leshawna was pacing back and forth...then she fell asleep so she fell over and started snoring. Trent slapped his forehead thinking to himself what's wrong with her? He fell asleep crying...right then Cody walked in carrying a bouquet and putting it on Gwen's table next to her, he stroked her forehead. Then Gwen woke up abruptly and asked "Who am I?? Where am I?? Who are you??" Gwen said staring at Cody intensely. Cody realized she had gotten amnesia. "Oh you don't know who you are? Or who I am?" Cody asked, Gwen shook her head no.

"Well your name is Gwen and your my girlfriend, and I'm your boyfriend." Cody said trying to hold back snickering at that he finally won Gwen over. "Really?" Gwen asked, "Yeah of course sweetie." Cody said kissing Gwen's cheek. "Ok then." Gwen said, "Come on Gwen we need to get out of here!" Cody said. Cody pulled Gwen's arm and ran out the door with her.  
The next morning Trent woke up next to Gwen's bed. "Beautiful your still not awake?...Gwen??!!" Trent yelled acknowledging that she was gone. He ran over to Leshawna and shook her rapidly. "Fool wacha you doin to me??!" Leshawna said halfway asleep. "Oh Trent is she awake yet? Leshawna asked. "Oh yeah she's awake." Trent said sarcastically. "Oh that's good a-" "I was being sarcastic she's gone!!" yelled Trent. "What??!!" Leshawna yelled "Come on let's ask the front desk what happened!"  
They ran down and asked. "What do you mean she checked out??" Leshawna yelled. "I said she checked out with a man with brown hair and he looked kinda like a geek, and young for whatever age he was." the front desk lady person said "Cody??!!" Trent and Leshawna yelled send looked at each other in disbelief. "Oh that is it I'm gonna ask Izzy to set that bouquets he left for Gwen on fire!!" Leshawna yelled

It was morning and he woke Gwen up and told her to get dressed for school. She got dressed in preppy clothes since she didn't know what she was doing really. "Looking fine Gwen!!" Cody said whistling. They started walking to school when Gwen stopped abruptly, and turned around. "Gwen!! Gwen!!" she heard somebody calling her in the distance. "Who's that?" She asked Cody. "Gwen!! There you are...wait Cody what are you doing here...Gwen what the hell are you wearing??!!" Courtney stared at Gwen and Gwen stared back. "Uhm....look it's the president!!" Cody said grabbing Gwen's arm and running to school. Courtney just sighed and pulled out her cell and called Bridgette on speed dial.  
"Man when I see Cody again I'm gonna kick his a** and ooohhhh I'm gonna knock some scene into that little mother f-" Leshawna went on and on, with Trent just nodding his head wondering where he could find Gwen and where Cody would have token her. Then it hit him. "I know where we could look for her!!" He grabbed Leshawna's arm and dragged her to his car, and she was still yelling about what she was going to do to him. He was driving to Gwen's house, they arrived shortly.

They walked up to the door and before Trent could even knock Leshawna banged on it violently until her little brother opened the door. "What do you guys want?" he asked. "We want to see Gwen Mitchell where I-" Trent was saying but got interrupted by someone yelling at Mitchell "Mitchell that's no way to treat guests!" Gwen's other little sibling came to the door. "Oh what do we have here Leshawna and Trent. Looking good as usual." She said winking and smiling broadly at him. "Oh Brandy stop trying to flirt with him you know he'll never fall for you." Leshawna said. "I have a lot of a greater chance then that emo wanna be older sister of mine." Brandy said getting up in Leshawna's face. "Oh you wana start something girl? Bring it!" Leshawna said pushing her.  
Trent slipped in and pushing Mitchell with him telling him to go watch TV or something and not to get into this with the girls. He walked up the stairs into Gwen's room hoping to see her there. When he walked in he automatically smiled at all the pictures of him and Gwen. She had added more since the last time he was there. He looked around but couldn't find her so he moved on to the rest of the rooms. He still couldn't find her so he moved on and walked out the door to see Brandy and Leshawna still fighting. He pulled Leshawna to the door once again thinking to himself how Gwen and him could be close friends with her being so loud sometimes.

"What do you mean she's with Cody??!!" Bridgette yelled into the phone not believing what she was hearing. They were debating of what to do next. "Ok fine you call Duncan and pull him up to date, and I'll call Trent, he's most likely with Leshawna." Bridgette said, "Ok then bye." Bridgette closed her phone with a snap. She was in the car with Geoff riding to school. "Geoff Courtney said that Gwen was with Cody for some reason got any ideas?" Bridgette asked him still frustrated.  
"I really have...no possible idea." Geoff said, sighing looking at the floor. "Geoff!!!" Bridgette yelled steering the wheel of the car onto the right side of the road again almost running into a semi truck. "Oh! Sorry Bridgette!...I kinda forgot I was driving...he he." Geoff said smirking. Bridgette feeling like she almost had a heart attack. "How??!!...oh it doesn't matted I forgive you I could never stay mad at you!" Bridgette said hugging him sideways. "I love you!!" Geoff said pulling into the school parking lot. "I love you more!" Bridgette said, Geoff parked the car and they started to make out.  
"Finally were here!!" said Cody "Thank goodness..Who was that back there anyway?" Gwen said. "Oh that was Court- she was someone you hate very badly she hates you!" Cody said catching himself. "Gwen?! Is that you??" Heather said coming up to her. "Who are you?" Gwen asked. "What do you mean who am I?" Heather asked looking at Cody. Cody whispered some things into Heathers ear. "Oh of course!! Gwen my name is Heather and I'm your best friend! Oh also I just love your outfit!!" Heather said smiling deviously. "Heh thanks Heather I can see why were best friends!" Gwen said smiling. Cody was also smiling at the thoughts thinking how he could form his new Barbie Gwen.


	4. Chapter 4 Hooks, and dancing

"Hey Gwen change of plans were not going to stay here were going to the mall." Cody said. "But we'll get caught!..." Heather said but then finally caught on. "Oh yeah we are going to go to the mall! I forgot silly me!" Heather said smiling laughing deviously. Gwen just tilted her head sideways in confusion. "Whats the mall?" They all laughed and ran off to Heathers pink Volvo.

Duncan was driving his truck really fast trying to outrun the cops when he saw a little petite preppy brunette on the side of the sidewalk with her books on the sidewalk laying there, and she looked confused. He drove up to her slowly, "Hey princess." Duncan said poking her. "WTF!?" Courtney yelled jumping around to find Duncan. "Duncan you scared the politics out of me!" Courtney said yelling at him in his face. "Wow I scared the politics out of you? That's a new one." Duncan said pulling her closer to the car kissing her. "Whoa almost forgot Courtney get in the car now!!" He yelled.  
She jumped in and buckled her seat belt. "What now!?" Courtney said hanging on for her life while Duncan steeped on the pedal. "Cops. The usual." Duncan said, "Figures, for a second I thought you were going to say that the Easter bunny was coming back for his eggs, or something like that." Courtney said sarcastically. Duncan just shook his head. "Hey isn't that Geoff's car?" He asked and pulled right next to his car

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mmmmm I wove you sooo much!!" Bridgette said still continuing their make-out session. Tap Tap Tap came a big bang from the window. Geoff and Bridgette slowly turning their head to see......a bloody hook stuck on the window and started screaming for their lifes. Duncan was cracking up, and even Courtney was giggling just a few feet away. Geoff jumped out of the car still screaming and pulling Bridgette in front of him. "Save me!!" Geoff said screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Do you hear screaming Trent?" Leshawna asked him. "Yeah...Oh! Look its Geoff and Bridgette!" He said violently turning into the parking lot. They ran over to find Geoff still screaming. "DUDE ITS OK YOUR OK!!" Trent said shaking him violently. He finally calm down, then glanced at Duncan rolling on the floor still laughing (rofl) Geoff was about to jump Duncan, when Bridgette and Leshawna held him back with Trent helping him up. Courtney came up to him and slapped him. "Your so mean!" Courtney said, "I swear I dont see how I even like you." "Hah well that's you problem." Duncan said picking her up ticking her, "Duncan fn put me down all ready!!" Courtney saying in between laughs. "OK now that were all done lets discuss where in the world is Gwen??!" Trent said turning serious now. Bridgette looked at Courtney and pointed at her hiding behind Geoff. "Oh yeah Gwen...heh heh funny story about that..." Courtney said uncomfortably. "Well where is she?" Trent asked raising his eyebrow. "Well...she was with Cody for one...and for two she...well wasn't Gwen." Courtney said.  
"What do you mean?" Trent asked looking suspiciously. "Well...how do I break this to you?...She..was...wearing...pink." Courntey said hiding her face. "Hah very funny Courtney now what do you mean for real now?" He said laughing awkwardly. "I was..er..telling the truth." Everyone looked at her staring at her for a moment then Trent, and Leshawna yelled into the sky "CODY!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cody overheard someone screaming his name and started panicking. Heather looked at him strangely and Cody signaled her. Heather pushed her into the car, and Cody and Heather jumped in fast, and drove as fast as they could. They were all silent throughout the ride. "Really what is the mall?" Gwen asked in confusion. "Well...its this building that we go for...things to wear yeah! And you can change your hair and stuff." Cody said glancing at Heather for some help.  
"Its more then that silly Cody." She said ruffling his hair trying to look happy. "Its a world of sweet lovely goodness, joyness...and joyness." "Heh we are here!" Cody announced before Gwen could ask another question. They hurried her in, trying to pass up Hot topic. "Hey whats that?" Gwen asked pointing to Hot topic. "Its the worst store ever." Cody and Heather said at the same time. "Here lets go in here." Heather said bringing her into American Eagle. "Wow its really uhm American Eagleish in here?" Gwen said looking at the selections.  
Then all of a sudden Caramelldansen came on and Cody started dancing, and Gwen followed not knowing what she was doing. Cody and Gwen were giggling like little kindergartners. All the customers stared at them and started cheering. The manager saw them and kicked them out. "You are forbid en from here!" He yelled walking back into the store. "Thanks...thanks alot Cody there goes my favorite store." Heather said slapping him. And led them to the next store that was.....a boutique

"We have to find her now! Just think of all the possibilities of what she can do her." Bridgette said . Duncan started singing Chu Chu Lovely Muni Muni Mura Mura Purin Purin Boron Nurururerorero to himself. Everyone just stared at him and started laughing at him hysterically. Trent was clutching his stomach. "That was random dude!" The laughing died down and then they got back to business.  
"So where should we look for them?" Geoff asked Courtney since she was the last one to see her. "Uhm....Oh I remember they were heading twords school!" Courtney said. So they all started running towards school.


	5. Chapter 5 Dancing and hair dye

"Welcome to ela beut how can I help yous?" asked a French beautician. "We'll have a manicure and a hair dye please." Heather said, pointing to Gwen. Heather whispered to the beautician and smiled. The beautician walked over and grabbed the hair dye and led Gwen to the sink. Heather and Cody sat at the waiting room, and Cody asked "What color are they going to die Gwen's hair?" "Shhh it's a secret." Heather said smiling deviously. They waited a while then the beautician finished and brought Gwen over. Cody's mouth dropped open wide, and then Heather messed with the music and put on Hollaback girl by Gwen Stephanie on.  
"Heather time fun." Heather said. "Gwen! You look smexy!" Cody said running over to hug her. Gwen turned slowly over to the mirror and saw her reflection. She stared at herself and said "I do look shmexy." She smiled and hugged Heather. Heather paid the cashier and they walked over next to Victoria's secret.  
They got to school and saw Lindsay on the ground next to a pole rubbing her face. "Ow." She said. Bridgette ran up to Lindsay and helped her up. "Lindsay are you ok?" Bridgette asked. "I think so thanks Brea." Lindsay said. "Its bridge-never mind have you seen either Gwen or Cody?" she asked. "Hmmm I think so....oh yeah now I remember seeing a person that looked like Grace, and Cade was with her." she said. "Ok thanks Lindsay!" Bridgette said walking back, Lindsay grabbed her arm. "Wait! I think Heather was with them...they left about 30 minutes ago in her Volvo." She said. "Heather?!" Bridgette said everyone looked up at her shocked. They ran back to the parking lot. "Where would they take her?" Courtney said in between breaths. "Let's stop and think like Heather." Leshawna said. "Heather would take her to....the mall!!" Bridgette shrieked. They ran even faster to the cars hoped in and drove towards the mall.

Leshawna, Duncan, and Bridgette were in Duncan's car. When Duncan turned on the car Killswitch engaged blasted throughout the speakers, and Bridgette was the only one to cover her ears. "Turn it down!" She screamed. Geoff in his car looked strangely at her and smiled. "Ok ok don't have a cow Bridgette." Duncan said pouting. They drove fast to the mall and were the first to arrive.

Geoff, and Courtney jumped in the car and Geoff turned the ignition really hard but no luck. He kept on trying to start it, "What's the hold-up party boy?" Courtney asked jokingly. "It won't start." He said. Courtney got out of the car to see that everyone had already left. Courtney's face dropped into a frown, and walked over to Geoff. "They left without us." She said to him. "That's just great." he said speed dialing Duncan.  
They had all agreed for Trent to ride alone so he could think better. He was right behind Duncan. He fixed the rearview mirror and Geoff's car wasn't behind him. He just thought to himself that's weird and pulled up to the mall parking lot and ran off.  
Bridgette was meditating in the back seat when she heard even more music. "What now!?" She asked getting annoyed. Duncan picked up his phone. "Yeah?" He asked into the phone. "What now?" Duncan said. "K we'll be there." Duncan said closing his phone and making a U-turn violently. "Where are we going now?" Leshawna asked. "Were going back."  
"What you say boy?"  
"I said were going back to the parking lot at school."  
"And why?"  
"Geoff's car broke down."  
"And how does that involve me?"  
"Your outnumbered 2 to 1 and I'm also driving." he said sarcastically "Rain check much."  
"Oh no you didn't"  
"Oh yes I did honey"  
"Oh no you didn't"  
"Yes I did now get your fricken BLEEP in your chair sugar!" Trent was mad now.  
"Ok everyone stop fighting already!" Bridgette yelled. Everything was quiet now, and Duncan turned back to the wheel to find a bunny hoping across the road. "A BUNNY!! STOP!!!" Bridgette yelled. Duncan slammed on the breaks lost control and ran into a tree. "Nice...just freaking perfect PERFECTION!!" Leshawna yelled getting out of the car. "Stupid bunny!" Leshawna yelled and sat at the road. Bridgette got out and picked up the bunny and started stroked him. Bunny just snuggled up to Bridgette and fell asleep.  
Trent was in the mall when he saw Cody. "Cody!! I need to talk to you!!" Trent yelled and Cody ran dragging Heather and another person with pink streaked hair. Trent ran dodging people. "Excuse Me pardon me! Excuse em wa!" Trent kept dodging and didn't know where he was going, and was dizzy from dancing around the shoppers when  
SPLASH! He fell right into the fountain. He got up rung out his clothes took out his phone and saw that it was also soaking wet, and it died. "Great." He said jumped out and finally caught up to them. "Heather? Cody? Do you have something to tell me?" He asked eyeing them then looked next at the pink hair streaked girl. His face hardly stayed calm and twitched. "Is that you...?" Trent swallowed "Gwen?"


End file.
